Two Worlds, One Family
by CourtyPie
Summary: Surrounded by his pack mates who are more like family to him than his own has ever been, Vernon Boyd the Fifth feels like he finally belongs. But at the same time oddly discontent as he observes the couples in his pack. As long as they're happy, though, he doesn't mind being alone. Little does he know, there is one person yet who sees through his loneliness.


**Title:** Two Worlds, One Family

**Rating:** T (may be rated M later on)

**Author:** CourtyPie

**Character pairings:** Erica/Cora, Danny/Isaac, Stiles/Lydia, Scott/Allison, eventual Boyd/Derek.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, so no sueing.

**Summary:** Surrounded by his pack mates who are more like family to him than his own has ever been, Vernon Boyd the Fifth feels like he finally belongs. But at the same time oddly discontent as he observes the couples in his pack. As long as they're happy, though, he doesn't mind being alone. Little does he know, there is one person yet who sees through his loneliness. Also featuring, eventually; the up to no good Peter Hale, the lovely Melissa McCall and the awesome Sheriff Stilinski.

**Warnings:** Itty bitty spoilers for season three of Teen Wolf if you haven't seen it yet; there's male/male and female/female pairings as well as male/female pairings. There's going to be a lot of angst, fluff, possible smut in future chapters, and pack!feels. Also, this story is set just two months after the rescue of Boyd and Cora. Which means, yes, the Alpha pack will be making an appearance, unfortunately. Also, may be slightly OOC in some parts, but this is basically somewhat an AU.

**Author's Note:** Lol yes, the title is from Phil Collins' Tarzan soundtrack. I love the song. Also, this is going to be a Boyd!centric story, seeing as there's barely any. And well, he's my favourite TW character. I felt what they did to him in the show was unjustified and completely unfair, hence why I stopped watching it. For those waiting on an update to The Stilinski Brothers' Journey, it's on a temporary hiatus until I can find muse for the story. Alright, on with the show!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first time he realises his pack has become more than just allies working together to take down a mutual enemy, is the night that Danny Mahealani is let in on the werewolf secret if only for his safety.

Derek once said not too long ago that it was a matter of time before Jackson's former best friend would discover the truth, either willingly or not by his own choice (damn hunters), so they'd all agreed it was far safer for Danny to be apart of the pack and in the know. Isaac in particular seemed to have a strong opinion on the subject, Danny's safety of utmost priority to him even though everyone was baffled by his sudden protectiveness, yet Boyd had seen a knowing expression cross Derek's face before it vanished just as quick as it had appeared. So in the end, Isaac got what he wanted, and Stiles was relieved that they would be initiating another human being that was not a dangerous slash psychotic slash dating his best friend hunter into the pack.

Sorry Allison.

Boyd watches Danny's expression carefully when both Isaac and Scott wolf out in front of him as a demonstration, and no one is surprised when the lacrosse player says he wants in but he'd also like to stay human. By now mostly everyone has caught on to the glances Danny and Isaac shoot each other, the girls hiding smirks behind their hands while Scott remains as obliviously confused as ever. It takes Allison dragging him outside and explaining the situation to make him realise what is going on, or more rather what isn't, between Mahealani and Lahey.

Stiles chips in a smartass remark on Scott's intelligence, or lack thereof, and gets a lovely shoe thrown at his face by none other than Lydia. The resounding smack and Stiles flailing backwards off his chair has everyone hiding smirks behind their hands again, especially when he pops up behind the sofa and gives Cora a good scare. Another shoe happily greets his face, causing him to retreat into a corner and pout at anyone who looks his way. But he drops the act when Lydia beckons him with a finger, returning to his place beside his fiery crush.

They all decide to have an impromptu movie night at Derek's loft, with the Alpha grudgingly approving the decision. The pack scramble to get everything set up; such as the bean bags, pillows, cushions, a working television and DVD player, along with speakers and even snacks. By the time it's all done and everyone's settled in, Boyd finds himself squished between Derek and a very happy Isaac who is comfortably seated on the pack's newest member. The tiniest hint of jealousy rises up in his chest when he glances around and sees nothing but cuddling couples, but quickly stifles it when Derek shoots him a curious look with a brow raising. Boyd just shakes his head, and forces his gaze back to the cheesy horror movie that either Stiles or Erica had chosen.

Suddenly, a monster rips out of the dark and tears into one of the main characters, causing Cora and Allison to shriek with fright and their respective partners to smirk at each other, their arms wrapping securely around their girlfriends. "You can handle the world of werewolves, but you can't handle Jeepers Creepers?" Boyd quips, the first thing he's said all night, and his words have all the boys, with the exception of Derek who just smirks, snickering quietly to themselves.

Well, cackling, in Stiles' case.

Cora turns to give Boyd a fierce glare, while Allison merely buries her face into the safety of Scott's neck, and the dark skinned teenager meets the glare with an impassive stare of his own. He can't hold it, however, and he soon breaks into a noticeable grin when Cora just huffs and turns back to the movie, reluctantly. "Nothing to say, Cor? You've gone soft," Derek taunts his sister, and Cora responds by neatly belting a pillow into the older Hale's surprised face. Boyd has to hide his own face in Isaac's shoulder, but his laughter is given away by his shaking body, especially when Cora squawks indignantly as Derek dumps the rather large bowl of popcorn over her head.

Soon enough, the movie night is turned into an all out war, with pillows as shields and popcorn, candy bars and soda as weapons. It's Boyd, Cora, Isaac, Allison and Stiles against Derek, Erica, Danny, Scott and Lydia. The upturned sofa along with the bean bags and extra blankets is now known as Derek's team's base, while Boyd's team has chosen a makeshift tent of sheets and chairs as their base. Popcorn is launched across the conjoined rooms, along with pieces of candy bars, and every so often in a successful sneak attack a can of sticky soda would be sprayed on an unsuspecting member. Needless to say, by the time the war has officially ended, every last person is covered in soda and popcorn. Boyd can't remember laughing so hard, or enjoying himself so openly.

They all take turns for showers; Boyd of course opting to be the last, and by the time he's able to have one the water has gone cold, but the fun he's had tonight more than makes up for it. He plods back into the main room where everyone is after he's done, and isn't surprised to see half of the pack already asleep.

Derek, Danny and Allison are still awake for whatever reason, so he goes to join them on the sofa. "That was a lot of fun. I've never had anything like this before," Allison admits to the three males, and it's clear to Boyd that whatever she had become when Gerard was around, was definitely long gone. She's still having trouble warming up to Derek, but at least she's trying, and he for his part is slowly coming to trust her. Danny smiles warmly to Allison and admits the same, prompting her to start a conversation with him, while Derek and Boyd share mutual looks.

Their pack is finally coming together at last. This is where Boyd finally realises they're a family. _His_ family.


End file.
